Sorry, I'm Late
by Lexendria
Summary: Have you ever heard about Rebirth? They said if you die, you have one more chance to live as the soldiers of Valhalla. At the cost of all of your memories. - Slight AU. Crossover between various quests, mainly the Schwartzvalt ones. Bromances alert.
1. Decisions

Welcome to my first RO fic! Hope you enjoy the ride!

summary: He's waiting, waiting, and waiting. But his friend hasn't come to his place yet. He heard a rumor that his friend was murdered three days ago. Is it true? On the other hand, how will he handle his feelings towards the one who helped them reconcile?

* * *

While looking at Lighthalzen's afternoon sky from the window of his room at the Downtown's pub, Maku is thinking. Or more accurately, worrying about something.

It's been three days since that High Priest girl last visited him. The same High Priest girl who promised him that Digotz would visited him soon. But, _when_ is that "soon"? Digotz hasn't come yet. And so is she.

Could she be lying to him? No, no, no. She's so kind to him, even though she expressed it in _-somewhat-_ cruel manners. They even went together to Rekenber's secret laboratory just for fun. And then she took him to the field just outside the town to hunt some Metalings, only to be knocked down quickly by Rafflesias because of his recklessness. Now that he thought about it, could she did it to calm him down after he expressed his rage towards Digotz?

Yeah, that could be it. He could tell that she tried her best to make him forget about his anger. She poked fun at him and abused him so that he would angry towards her instead. Like when she left him alone inside the lab after they got out from the lab's secret entrance (and he got beaten by the ghosts soon after she left). And when she didn't heal him after he's knocked down by those Rafflesias. And not to mention she laughed hard at the idea of him and Digotz "getting it on". Damn you Benkaisten, why did you write that!? _"I'm one-hundred percents _**_straight_**_!"_, he thought. But he's happy that she didn't take it seriously. Nobody should take Benkaisten's thoughts seriously. Especially girls, like her.

Wait, _why_ is he thinking about **her**? Should he be more worried about Digotz?

When Maku notices that the sky's color is slowly darkens, he suddenly remembers something important. Yesterday he heard a conversation between the gate keepers that "another interrupter" has been "eliminated". Is the "another interrupter" Digotz? He's frequently sneaking to the Downtown just to give him stuffs and tell him about what's going on in the world. Even though both of them know that it's forbidden to go to the other sides of the town. But they're friends, and friends should keep in touch with each other, right? Also, Fishbone's there, and he's a professional when it comes to secret passages.

And unless you're adventurers from another countries or children, who -probably- don't know how the _"system"_ works here yet, anyone who get caught sneaking to the other sides of the city will be killed in sight. Although they will be warned **three** times before the death sentence is given. Or that's what Digotz explained to him. It's complicated stuffs.

Maku sighs. So that's why that High Priest girl could pass the sentence. And why it's fine for his cirlcle of friends could playing freely in the Uptown back then. And why Digotz did- _Oh God_, could his promised visit the **fourth** time he's been caught for sneaking here without Fishbone's help!? Even though he's only planning for a visit and hadn't actually go here!? He remembers that since they hit their puberty, Digotz has been caught by the guards three times. For taking him to Rune-Midgarts to get a job together (and both got caught when they returned) , for visiting the Downtown's village elder to consult about how to deal with those ghosts inside Rekenber's labs, and lastly...

...For causing loud noises because of their latest fight.

**What have he done?** Had he paid for their lunches and apologized to him, they wouldn't have a fight, and Digotz wouldn't...

Suddenly, Maku remembers that he still have his Rogue outfit from the old days. He thinks that with cleaning up his appearances, wearing his Rogue outfit, and a simple lie, the guards will let him go with no suspicions whatsoever. And he could mention that High Priest girl's name to make the guards believe that he's her fellow adventurer.

He wants to do this without Fishbone's help. He **needs** to meet Digotz by himself, and make sure that he's still alive and breathing. Then, he could find that High Priest girl and ask her for a date, too.

And soon after he made his resolve, the street lamp outside the pub is turned on.

_"Ah, so it's already late. And there goes another day without them"_, he thought as he lays his body on the bed and puts the blanket around his body. He needs to sleep early to prepare his best for tomorrow, after all.

Hope his plan will work as intended tomorrow.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Odin, what have I written!? Sorry for noob-tier writing, a bit canon-defying, and bad wordings. I'm not a native English, after all.

And curious about the name of "that High Priest girl"? It'll be revealed in the second chapter.


	2. Separations

Here comes the second chapter!

summary: What actually happened three days ago? As Digotz prepared to go to the Downtown, a familiar face visited his room. But, why now? And what caused this painful scent of roses?

* * *

As Digotz prepared his belongings, he was thinking about something. Namely: _why the heck did Benkaisten write __**that**__?_ He got flustered when Elise and Rene bugged him out of it, saying that he should "getting it on" with Maku already. _"They do remember that I once had a girlfriend, right? I'm one hundred percents __**straight.**__"_

Ah, Elise. That High Priest girl was very cold, sarcastic, yet somehow dependable despite her petite figure. Contrasted with her bubbly, annoying, and useless Gypsy companion Rene. But it's always Elise who visited Maku, as he couldn't due to the death sentence. She always asked Rene to guard him though, after they learned about the _"system"_.

_"I wonder if she had feelings for him"_, Digotz thought. In regards to Elise and Maku, of course. He heard from Rene that Elise picked Maku to the northern field before she headed to Benkaisten's place. And far before that, those two also traversed to Rekenber's secret lab through Fishbone's secret passage. Rene also told him that Elise becomes more cheerful after she met Maku.

Wait, _why_ was he thinking about **them**? It's not like he's jealous of her or anything like that. And given that Rene is an annoying prick, she could be playing with his feelings towards Maku.

As Elise departed to Juno to return Benkaisten's diary yesterday morning, he had no choice but to share a bed with Rene. But luckily she went strolling around the town until midnight. Probably for dancing at the bar. She didn't tell him but it's a given because she's a Gypsy. Still, good riddance.

Speaking of Rene, she left early in the morning to meet her newly-made friend at the airport. And because Elise still hadn't come back yet, he's all alone. **This isn't good for him**. Especially that Rekenber's various agents would probably had heard about his plan to visit the Downtown by now. If he wanted to, he could bring in his poleaxe from the old days to fight them. Or something like tha-

-_How could he forget about that!?_ Yesterday, he mentioned to Elise and Rene that he couldn't wear his usual getup to visit the Downtown. Yet when they first met him, he explained about the _"system"_ and how the children and adventurers are unaffected to it. It's a loophole which him, Maku, and Benkaisten abused back then.

At this moment, Digotz wanted to put his palm on his face. He could do it metaphorically though, because now he must search for his goddamned Blacksmith outfit. And hoped that it's still wearable, since it has been four years since he last wore that outfit.

_"Four years? It has been that long?"_

Now that he thought about it, his memories from between when his friends made an oath with each other and when he took Maku away were blank. He couldn't remember anything happened just before they got caught, either. When Rekenber caught him and Maku for running away, they told them about their basic profiles, their personalities, and then quickly threw Maku to the Downtown. Nothing about his family or why he decided to run away from Lighthalzen. Also, Rekenber bought him this hotel room and told him to stay there forever. If he's just from a random rich family, why Rekenber bothered to trap him like this? He's also not from the hotel owner's family. So, either he's from the family who owned Rekenber's rival company, or he's from an influential noble family.

Heh, it's not like him to think about something complicated like that. But in the past, he's always the "sensible one" compared to Maku's **"idiot"** and Benkaisten's "airhead".

And then, it hit him: he ran away with Maku when they were fourteen, got caught at eighteen, and it has been four years since then. So, they're currently...twenty two. It was like yesterday when he's forced to make that oath as children, and now they're fully grown adults. Like he said to Elise and Rene two days ago, _"people do change"_.

After fifteen minutes of searching through his room, Digotz finally found his outfit and poleaxe. They're hidden under the bed. "Sneaky Rekenber. Of all places you could hide weapons in, surely under the bed is the most unthinkable one, eh?", he murmured. As he sat on his bed and dusted his belongings, someone knocked the door.

"Hey, Digz. Can I come in?"

It's Kat's voice. Him and Kat were friends, even though he works for Rekenber and is a year younger than him. He's also helped him to deliver lunches to Maku if he's too busy for it. But ever since a month ago, they never met with each other again. He wondered if Kat wanted to apologize for his absent? But, why now?

"Sure, come in."

As Kat opened the door, Digotz could see how he looks like now. Kat is wearing a businessmen-like black suit, covered his left eye with his bangs as usual, and his belt is equipped with sheathed sword and knives. _So, the reason why he comes here is-_

"Digz, I got promoted as one of the Agents. And they said I can meet with my girlfriend as a reward...if I...**assassinate interrupters**..."

Digotz could tell from his hesitated speech that he doesn't want to do this. But as Kat finished his words, he pulled his sword from its sheath and slashed Digotz, only to be parried with Digotz's poleaxe.

"I know, I know, **I KNOW**! You want to meet with your girlfriend and I want to meet with my friends! But could you just run away from them!?"

Digotz then kicked Kat, knocked him far from his current position. But Kat quickly recovered and launched a powerful blow towards him, which Digotz dodged by jumping upwards. Realized that he missed his target and that Digotz tried to strike him from above, Kat turned his back and blocked Digotz's attack with the blade of his sword.

"You know it the best that Rekenber **won't** allow us to run away, right!? You do remember **what Wolchev** **and the others** **did**, don't you!? **I don't want to be like that!**"

Kat realized that Digotz's attack is too powerful to him to block, so he pushed his sword towards him and once again knocked Digotz to the sky. But Digotz quickly recovered and stroke his poleaxe on the ground. As he landed, the floor trembles and makes Kat lose his balance.

"Then _why_ didn't you ask them to employ you on Rachel!? You do realize that Rekenber has employees there, **don't you!?**"

Kat looked a bit shocked after heard that statement. Digotz had just spoken from the fact. It's true that the moderate faction of Frejyanity formed an agreement with Rekenber to help them recreate Ymir's Heart for reviving their beloved Freya or something. And surely they needed guards there. So why Kat bothered to stay on Lighthalzen, if he could have just applied himself to be Rekenber's guards on Rachel?

**"SHUT UP!"**

As he shouted, Kat stood up back by holding onto his sword. And without a second thought, he threw his sword towards Digotz. Digotz then deflected the sword with his poleaxe. And-

**Stab.**

_Since when Kat went behind his back? So, that act was to make him let his guard down? Why didn't he realize it sooner? And why his chest hurts? Did Kat just stab a knife on his chest?_

"I really don't want to kill you like this, Digz. You're the only friend I've ever had in this town...and I thank you for that. But, I had to..."

Then, Kat helped Digotz to lay on the side of his bed and teleported soon after. For some reason, he didn't pull the knife he used to stab him.

"I'm sorry...", those were the last words Digotz heard from Kat.

Four minutes after Kat left, Digotz was slowly losing his consciousness as bloods pouring from his chest. He heard hurried footsteps of two people, a girl's scream which surely wasn't Rene's or Elise's, one girl's pleads for him to wake up which was obviously Rene's, the other girl's attempts to use all of her "Soul Links" (or that's what she said), and a painful scent of roses.

Before he said his last words to those two, he thought:

_"Is this...the end?"_

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Cliffhanger? Cliffhanger.

And yeah, canon-defying strikes again.

I made Digotz and Katinshuell knowing each other from before the quest to put more emotional baggage on poor Kat LOL. And to elaborate Maku's statement about "the three times Digotz has been caught" in the first part, I had to put that one-liner Kat said. And yeah, that means Digotz and Katinshuell were the ones who did Cursed Spirit quest in this fic. Also, I put some elements from Rachel Sanctuary and Thor Volcano Base quests. Y'know, the ones where we learned about artificial Ymir's Heart inside the sanctuary, the experiments, and all that jazz.

As for the action sequences, I'm a bit suck when it comes to that, so sorry ^^. But I had fun writing it! Especially Digz's aerial Hammerfall and Kat's Charge Attack ~throwing version~. Oh, I suppose I have to confirm that yes, the last attack Kat used is Traumatic Blow. Or more accurately, "Traumatic Stab" LOL.

Oh and for next few parts, we won't get back to Maku's POV. At least, not yet. I have to do show-don't-tell in regards to Elise and Rene.

And what is "Agents"? It'll be explained later, I promise. Digotz and Maku's lost memories will also be explained. Though if you paid attention, you should know why. And Digotz's ex-girlfriend will show up too, as she's related to his true identity.

Yeah, I want to go on that territory. You do realize that they made a big deal on how rich Digotz's family was, right? What if his family was not only rich, but also influential to the republic? Remember that Rekenber like to force opposite factions to obey them and they will do anything to achieve that, including murd- oops, spoilers.

EDIT - fixed the timing of Elise's departure and when the "show the diary" scene took place. Because it contradicted Maku's statement in Chapter 1 and Rene's complaint in Chapter 3.


	3. Communications

Sorry for late update! But, finally a new chapter! Banzai! *throws confetti*

* * *

Rene was bored. Why? One, Elise was away to Juno. Two, there's nothing exciting in this town. And three, she's all alone.

While walking around the town, Rene thought that she should have just leave Digotz already. If it not for Elise forced her to protect him, and her disgust of the _"system"_, Rene would have hunting Breezes outside the town right now.

_"Why don't I go to the Airport?"_, she thought. She could book a ticket for tomorrow's flight. And hopefully get the one departed at early morning. But since it's already late in night, the chances of getting it is near-zero.

_Sigh_. This is why helping townsfolks is such a drag. At first, she objected the idea of helping townsfolks as much as drinking raw Poring juices. _Gross_. But after being told by Valkyrie that it was what her _"past self"_ did, she had no choice but to do it. After all, she needed to recover her memories of what happened four years ago.

"Ow! Look where you're walking!", without realizing it, Rene crashed with another person. _It's a girl from Rachel_, Rene thought. Her ragged clothes says it all. She had short blonde hair tied with black hairband, brown shawl, sand yellow long sleeved shirt with transparent laces on the bottom, a blue-jeweled chain belt around her waist, black longpants, and dirty sandals. _Yeah, certainly she's from Rachel_.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm a bit fazed out!", Rene apologized as she helped the girl to stand up.

"N-no, it's fine! My mind's also a bit fuzzy at that time!", the girl apologized as she held Rene's hand and stood up. "That's what you've got if you're thinking too much about your boyfriend, I guess?", she added.

"Boy...friend!? What a lucky bastard you are!", Rene pondered, continued with loud laughters from both Rene and the girl. They laughed so loud that people started to look at them. Feeling that they caught too much attention, Rene started to dance.

"Hey-a folks! I'm Trene Tiiney, Rene for short, a newly-renowned Gypsy from Slothelodious Queens guild! Tonight, to celebrate our compatriot who's just got herself a boyfriend, I'll present to y'all: the dance you'll never forget, special version!"

"B-but, I am not your comp-"

Too late. The crowds were already looking at Rene's stupid-looking, but charming dances. Or at least that's how the girl interpreted what Rene did just now.

And soon after, Rene collected money from the audiences. Some were reluctant to give their money, but Rene's _scary_ smile figuratively told them to.

"Thank `ya, folks! To add, I'm also running an orphanage at Prontera; the name's Pialla! These money will be used to maintain it, so don't `ya have to worry about. And if you have time, visit us~", said Rene as she bowed down to the audiences.

Five minutes later, the crowds had gone. Then, Rene grabbed the girl's right hand and pulled her towards the nearest bar. While they're walking, the girl suddenly stopped just right in front of Lighthalzen General Store's entrance. Rene, puzzled, asked her.

"Hey, what's going on?", as Rene asked so, the girl shrugged her head. Soon after, the girl raised her head and smiled at Rene.

"Thank you. At first, I was depressed because of my problems. And I guess embarrassed too, due to our laughter. But after seeing your dance, I'm feeling better now."

"Well, glad you're happy, uh-"

The girl then grabbed Rene's left hand with both of her hands. "Bruspetti. My name's Bruspetti Shendar. Just call me Brue, okay?"

Rene put her right hand above Brue's hands and winked, "Nice to meet'cha, Brue."

Then, Rene and Brue held each other's hands and walked towards the bar.

* * *

"Heeeeeee!? So, your boyfriend never told you about his backgrounds!? He's a real jerk!" Rene slammed the table as she said so, only to be hissed by the people next to their table.

Brue shrugged, quietly slurping her Earl Grey cup. As she put her cup down, she murmured, "You could say that, but I love him nonetheless. Well, maybe a month worth of lovey-dovey moments weren't enough for me to say 'love' to him."

Then Rene sat down and crossed her arms, looking at Brue intensely. "Listen. Men are known for breaking promises and being huge jerks. I know a man who acts exactly like that, and the real kicker is, he's fine with it!". She's obviously talking about Digotz and how he shrugged off his so-called "oath of friendship" like it's nothing.

"So he must be terrible, then.", Brue sighed.

"Well, we've just met four or five days ago. So, I'm maybe a horrible judge of a person's character."

Brue sighed again.

"Yeah, that must be it..."

"What 'it'?"

"I mean, my boyfriend and I have been dating for a month. And I've accused him for cheating just because he never informed me why he went here and who he really is. Upon hearing your words, I realized that maybe I jumped into a false conclusion. I'm sure he has his own reason for not telling me. That's it; I'm going to ask him without any prejudices."

Rene held Brue's hands and stared at her with loving sight.

"Hehe, glad my words inspired you."

"And thank you", said Brue as she hugged Rene, "for relieving my mind. I'm not panicking anymore."

Rene pushed Brue's body, as she hugged her too tight.

"Oh and by the way, what's your boyfriend's name? I can help you searching for him, if you don't mind."

"Katinshuell. Katinshuell Erde, 'Kat' for short."

Rene crossed her arms and closed her eyes, as if she's thinking about something.

"Katinshuell...Katinshuell...", suddenly Rene slammed the table again, "**GAH**! I have no clue!"

The people around their table immediately hissed at her, as if they wanted her to shut up and drink her tea. Rene, feeling ashamed, quietly sat down. Brue chuckled.

And because of that, Rene drank her tea in hurry, rushed to the cashier to pay the bill, dragged Brue, and ran away to the outside.

* * *

After that, they went to the bank for storing the money from earlier to Pialla orphanage. As Rene stored the money and signed the paycheck, she's thinking about what Brue said.

Sure, she found Digotz to be annoying and arrogant. Based on five days worth of interactions. But could that be his facade? Like Elise, he could be a jerk-outside-soft-inside. _Hmph, doesn't change the fact that Elise's jerkasstitude is a lot more bearable than Digotz's, though._

As Rene and Brue walked towards the hotel, Rene felt that something's...missing. Wait, did someone just run from their direction?

"Hey, thief! Return my pocket!"

Rene materialized her whip onto her hand, pulled eight arrows from her quiver, and bound the arrows on her whip. Then she swung her whip towards the thief.

"Don't run away! Arrow Vulcan!"

The arrows rocketed their ways to the front of the thief, blocking his path. But the thief quickly dodged the arrows and continued running. Before he could run far away...

"Estun!"

It's Brue. She launched a small energy ball from her palm, which knocked down the thief. "_Wait, since when did she wear Soul Linker garb!?"_, Rene thought. It's obviously a Soul Linker garb, but there's no strange writings on its sleeves nor there's its signature huge red flap, the smaller flaps are yellow instead of blue, the skirt covers her waist in place of the red flap, and her chain belt tied the skirt instead of let it loose. In addition to that, she also wears gray spats and a strap on her right thigh.

"Since when were you under impression that I'm powerless? I went here by feet, you know."

Ignoring the thief's unconscious body and her pocket on his grasp, Rene rushed towards Brue.

"But I thought you went here by Airship. That's why we met on my way to Airport, right?"

"Uh, to tell the truth, I was there to find Kat, but he wasn't there. So I exit the Airport, and on my way, I knocked you down..."

"Oh."

Then Rene picked her pocket from the thief's hand. _Wait, did she just see several potion bottles popping out from the thief's pouch?_

The thief, now regained his consciousness, hissed weakly, "Hey, gal. Forgive me...I just want people to buy my self-made Speed Potions...but no one wanted to...so..."

Rene crossed her arms and glared at the thief, "Huh, apology accepted. But gimme your Speed Pots, 'kay?"

The thief looked down, as if he wanted to cry. Brue knelt in front of him. "Are you fine?", she asked.

The thief nodded, and handed ten bottles of Speed Potions to Brue. "I-I'm fine, thank you. Please accept these as my token of apology.", he said.

Rene's still glaring at him and scolded him, "Never pick any pockets again, 'kay? Especially at midnights like this. If you do so, I'll report you for attempting rape on us."

Upon hearing Rene's words, the thief drank his spare potions and ran away like crazy. Then Brue stood up and asked Rene, "Uh, isn't that a bit too...hardcore? And what are we going to do with these potions?"

Rene put her hands on the back of her head, and yawned.

"Hoam...keep it for yourself. You gonna need them to return to Rachel, right?"

"I-I guess so. See you next morning, then.", said Brue as she walked away.

"Wait...where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep at the Airport; they provided free rooms for transit passengers. And I've booked a flight to Juno for next evening already."

"Oh, see you tomorrow, then."

"Sweet dreams, Rene."

"You too, Brue."

* * *

It's 2.00 A.M.

As Rene went inside Digotz's room, she found out that he's already asleep. _Good._

Then, she sat down on the sofa, took her notebook and pen, and began to write.

_"Hey, Dickhead._

_Sorry for calling you as such. But I'm truly sorry for what I've done to you all these times. This morning, I'm gonna to meet my new friend on the Airport. And then we're gonna to follow Elise to Juno. You won't mind, right? I know you won't._

_Sincerely(?), Rene._

_P.S. - did you lose your memories too?"_

-to be continued-

* * *

Gah, writing Rene is difficult! Because I want to keep her...endearingly annoying? I mean, she's basically just want to help, but the way she does that annoys the others.

As for Brue...she's kind, honest, but is a bit shy. And sometimes she blurts out unsettling things. She's a bit tomboy-ish, but that's because she's formerly a Taekwon Girl XD. And why she became a Soul Linker? It'll be explained later.

And how can Brue changing outfits so fast? Magical Girl-style transformation sequences, my friends, is the answer. Actually, everyone could do it, but some are too embarrassed to do it or want to latch on their classes' dashing outfits because they're cooler LOL.


	4. Revelations

Sorry for the delays, folks! But apparently I want to say that this fic will be updated monthly, unless I'm too distracted by college homework. *burns all the papers*

This might be my longest chapter...yet. I'm so tired...gotta sleep...

Basiloks: thanks for your review! In fact, I was hoping you to review this fic, since yours was one of the things that inspired me to write this abomination LOL. Yeah, I'm going to ask my English-speaking friends to be my beta reader. But I'm too busy to even contact her at the right time _. Also, glad you like their nicknames! Did you like Rene's totally inappropriate nickname for Digotz too? Oh and next set of chapters will make Kat suffers even more /gg. I like him best when he's in despair mode /gg.

EDIT - added a sentence to make someone more in-character /gg

* * *

That night, Brue dreamed about the past.

* * *

Four years ago, at the graduation day for the students of Rachel Novice College, a boy was seen defending a girl from getting bullied by their fellow students.

"Don't make fun of her or else I will call High Priest Zhed!"

The other students ran away for their lives. After they're gone, the girl shyly clung unto the boy's right arm.

"T-Thank you...uh..."

The bell rang. As it was ringing, the boy released his arm from the girl's grasp, and began to walk away to the Sanctuary.

"Oh, I must go now. Well, see you later!"

"Ah, wait! I forget to ask your-"

Too late. The boy was already entered the Sanctuary. Soon after, another girl, who is the girl's friend, approached her.

"Brue, have you decided what you want to become? I want to be a Priest, just like my sister."

"Ellen...sorry, I think I haven't decided yet..."

The girl looked down. Her friend, understanding how the girl felt, looked at the girl's eyes and grabbed her hands.

"Then, how about studying Tae Kwon-do? You can kick your bullies' behinds, and they won't mess you up again!"

"B-but...I'm weak..."

"And that's why you need it, Brue! You **must** be stronger than you were!"

The girl then released her hands from her friend's and walked away.

"Brue!"

"Give me a night to think, Ellen."

"...Okay. Freya's Spring, right?"

"As always."

As the girl went home, she thought about the boy who protected her earlier.

_If only I know his name..._

* * *

6.30 A.M.

Brue had just woke up, slowly rose from her bed. As she folded the blanket and cleaned up the bed, she thought of her dreams.

_Why did I dream about that?_

Come to think about it, she never seen that boy again. What could she remember is the boy's crimson hair. It's useless though, because crimson hair is common amongst Rachelian men. Like Ellen's cousin Pheobe, for example.

Sigh. _It's useless to think about it now._

After finished washing and cleaning up her appearances, Brue packed her clothes. She's wearing the same clothes as yesterday, as she didn't plan to stay here for more than a day. Besides, gonna save up money for airship taxes, after all.

With all of her belongings packed on the bag, Brue's ready to go to Lighthalzen Hotel to bid farewell to Rene...only for the person in question suddenly entered this very room, embraced her in rush, and knocked both of them to the bed.

"At least knocked the door first. Please."

"Ehehee, sorry."

As they stood up, Brue took a notice on Rene's choice of clothes. She wore a white sailor shirt with pink collars and red ribbons, short jeans, and her signature hat. She also stylized her hair in pigtails. Brue blushed, thinking that Rene's fashion sense is better than hers. Then Rene showed her necklace to Brue.

"Don't forget to bring your Crystal, `kay?"

Brue unbuckled her chain belt, "It's always here."

"Good. Now, let's stroll around this town before you departed. Gotta bring some souvenirs~"

And once again, Rene held Brue's hands and began to drag her around the town.

But just before they left the room...

"I'm not sure if you're one-hundred percents straight, Rene. After all of the...latchings you did."

"I AM one hundred percents **straight**."

* * *

10.35 A.M.

The souvenirs-hunt turned out to cost more zenies than they expected. Lighthalzen General Store, or every Lighthalzen stores ever, unsurprisingly set the prices higher than Brue usually see on Rachel. When they were about to buy Schwartzvalt Pine Jubilee, Rene complained to her that her friends from Der Kaskuser sold them with lower prices.

Still, they managed to negotiate with the traders and bought some things. Brue bought Alpen Rose brand's latest rose-scent perfume for herself and three teardrop-shaped pendants. Rene, feeling that her new friend's fashion sense needs a serious touch-up, bought a lacy white dress, a short-sleeved sky blue vest, and strapped sandals. Then she forced Brue to wear them shortly after. At first Brue felt embarrassed, given that she had been not wearing any kinds of skirts for a long time, and that she wasn't wearing her spats. But, she felt more comfortable as they strolling around the store.

After all the shopping, Brue and Rene hanged out at the bar. They chatted about their personal things. Such as Rene's companion Elise, how the dates between Brue and her boyfriend went on, and Rene's memory loss.

Brue remembered that two years ago, Ellen suddenly returned to Rachel after underwent some sort of pilgrimages and seemed to lost parts of her memories. She had no choice but to help her best friend to recover them. It took her forty-five attempts of Soul Links and a trip to Juno to make her remember everything again. She never knew why, but after hearing Rene's stories, it made sense.

Sharing their stories about people having memory loss after meeting Valkyrie made them jump at a joke, yet solid conclusion: the Valkyrie might have a fetish for amnesiac people.

While eating Steamed Tongue Fettuccine, Rene brought in yet another topic of discussion.

"Honestly, I'm a bit surprised that you're a Soul Linker. I thought everyone in Rachel is humping Acolyte classes' legs?"

Brue nodded, "You can say that. But I have my own reason..."

* * *

That night, Brue sat on the bench near Freya's Spring...

Brue couldn't think anything to do after graduated from the College. Should she follow Ellen's suggestion, or just being an another priestess of Frejyanity? While reading an overview book about the classes, something came up in her mind.

_Hey, isn't Tae Kwon-do also teach how to link with other people's souls?_

Suddenly, a loud crash came from the road behind her position. She turned her back and saw that a white-haired girl with strange dress just stumbled on her toe. Brue then helped her stood up out of pity. The girl bowed down and thanked her.

"Ah, thank you!"

"No problem."

"But please let me sit. I'm tired of all these walking..."

Brue sighed and carried the girl to the bench. When they got there, the girl took her bag and ate all the snacks inside.

"Sorry, I'm new to this region," she munched, "So, pardon me if my manners offended you."

Brue sighed again, "I'm not offended, to be honest. But what kind of dress was that?"

As the girl took the last gulp of her potion bottle, she sighed.

"This? I'm a Shaman!"

Brue raised her eyebrows, "Shaman? I never heard of them."

"People around the world said that we're advanced Soul Linkers. But considering I was a 'special case', I never knew any further details."

"Hmm?"

"They said Soul Linkers can connect with people's souls. But we Shamans, other than with people, can connect with the souls of nature. Or so I've heard."

"Oh. So, have you Soul Linked with someone before?"

The girl blushed hard, "I don't know if this counts, but that's how my boyfriend and I met...And once he saved me with the bond our souls formed."

Suddenly, a red-haired boy in dark-clad armor and an Assassin entered the town and approached their bench. The red-haired boy quickly pulled the girl's hand and began to lecture her.

"Sierra, where have you been!? We were looking for you!"

"Ah, Ales. I just...let's just say that I was too exhausted and collapsed for a while."

"But you could have just told me! Here, let me carry you to the nearest inn! Hey, Viselc, don't forget to pick up her bag!"

The Assassin just sighed as he heard his friend's order and did as he commanded. The boy then carried the girl -in bridal style, to boot- and ran quickly to...the Sanctuary's direction. Brue facepalmed.

Brue was...fascinated with the trio's antics. And she spoke to the Assassin while pointing at the fountain's direction, "The hotel is actually right there. Tell your friends."

The Assassin looked at her and replied, "Thank you, girl. Now, gotta catch up with them before it's too late." And so, the Assassin leaped to the ceilings of houses and moved forward.

_So, this is the power of connecting souls. Maybe if I learned more about it, I could locate him and know who he really is. And then, we could meet again..._

* * *

"...and that's it", as Brue finished her tale, Rene chocked on her meal and quickly drank her glass of fresh water. After several coughs and hiccups, Rene calmed down...and slammed the table. Again.

"Wait, you've met Viselc!?"

"Huh?"

"I'm in long-distance relationship with him~ He's such an antisocial that I wonder if he has friends beyond his guild mates~ Sounds like someone you want to know very well, huh?"

"Oh, thank you for your advice. Again."

Rene once again hiccuped, "Did I say something inspiring again?"

Brue crossed her arms, "Well, I never thought of the possibility of us engaging long-distance relationship. Though I heard that the company he's working for is rather...nitpicky about that issue. If I can't find him now, at least I can send countless letters addressed to him!"

Rene made an unpleasant face and shut her mouth for a while. _Why? Was my idea too illogical?_

"I-It's just...Rekenber...don't..."

"Don't what?"

Rene smiled again; now with hunger look in her eyes. "Forget it. Now, can I have the last piece of that cake?", Rene said as she pointed her fork at the plate with a piece of Chocolate Love Tart on it.

Brue sighed and nodded. _Never change, Rene. Never change._

* * *

12.00 P.M.

Brue and Rene walked to the hotel where Rene's been staying. Rene said that her jerkass friend might know where her boyfriend is, so they should asked him before Brue leave for good. At first Brue protested, given that her flight is just two hours away. But Rene insisted that they should.

While walking, Brue murmured, "It's funny. We've just met and I feel like we've known each other, like, forever. Do you think so, too?"

Rene just smirked when she heard her friend's question. "Heh. Might be your imaginations. But I think so, too", she replied.

Suddenly, a boom came from the hotel's direction.

"Dickhead!"

"The hotel's still safe and sound, so it might be an internal explosion", Brue said.

"But still, Brue", Rene replied and clutched her pendant, "I need your help. Are you ready?"

Brue put her hand on her chest and closed her eyes, "Yes."

"CROSS FORM CHANGE!"

As they invoked the phrase, their current clothes flashed and changed to their classes' ones. When all was said and done, Brue carried Rene on her back and leaped towards the hotel's ceilings.

* * *

12.06 P.M.

They went inside from the hotel's reactor room on the ceilings. Feeling that their smell were so...nasty, Brue took her new perfume from her bag and sprayed herself and Rene. But soon after, Rene hastily opened the wrong room and made its inhabitants angry. In the middle of lecture, Brue got curious at the noises from the room on the other side. So she looked at the window, and...

_Is that...him? And why he stab that person? What is going on here?_

Suddenly, Brue took Rene's hand and left the room, without forgetting to apologize to its inhabitants. But when they reached the sections, the guard halted them and asked for the hole at reactor room that they caused. Rene casually answered that they didn't know what he's talking about, and asked him about the noises instead.

Turns out the guard didn't know what she's talking about. Instead, he pointed his sword towards both of them. Knowing that they need to get to Rene's room quickly, Brue kicked the guard's head, which knocked him instantly. Rene finished the job by tied him with her rope.

"The right one is on the left, right?" Brue asked.

Rene replied, "Yes, the left one!"

And when they arrived at the room, they saw a blond covered in his pool of blood, with a knife was seen sticking into his abdomen. Brue screamed because of this horrible scenery. And knowing that her boyfriend was the one who...stabbed him, she decided to Soul Link with him to save his life.

"Kaizel!"

Alas, it didn't work. No matter how many times she cast Kaizel on him, he always died again soon after the barrier wore out. Brue glanced at Rene, but she just shook her head. They decided to examine his condition, and it turned out that he was Bleeding. Rene asked Brue to back off and let her to personally talk to him. But Brue insisted to stay, hoping that he will give some clues of her boyfriend. Then, Rene touched the blond's shoulder and glared at him.

"Yo, Dickhead. You're on verge of dying?"

"Rene, I've told you not to call me that! ...But, yes."

"So, have you read the side note?"

"...Yes. And to answer that...yes, I did. But why you..."

"Elise asked me."

The blond sighed, "Hmph. It's always Elise, huh...You know, I was looking forward to make her and Maku admit their feelings in front of us. But man, thinking about him always made me had bad lucks..."

Brue couldn't help but to reflect the blond's words with her own situation. It's true that someday she will properly introduce Katinshuell to her father and Ellen. But...

The blond then glanced at Brue, "...Hey, I think I know you, girl. Are you Kat's new girlfriend...? I am, I mean, was his close friend. You're lucky to have him, because...he's...so kind, warm, and...without him, I would've been dead a long time ago. If you happen to find him again, tell him that I love him, okay? And no, Rene, not in that way..."

_...'Kat'?_ _Is that her pet name for her boyfriend?_ He once told her that only those whom he holds dear may call him with that name. _So, there are another people he's close too, after all..._

The blond sighed again, "That Kat. I always know that it's his duties to keep this town in order as a Rekenber's lackey. Once he disappeared a month ago...when he returned to me hours ago...he's all changed. I guess being promoted into an Agent really did it to him, huh? What a cruel 'system' we followed."

Brue sobbed uncontrollably and shook the blond's body.

"Tell me! Please tell me more about him!"

The blond closed his eyes and leaned his head.

"...I thought after being separated for a long time, Maku and I could be together again. Oh and Benkaisten, too. We all could have fun with each other again. We all could introduce our other friends too...You, Rene, Kat, Elise, Nel..."

The blond paused for a while and murmured, "...Nel, if you're there, please take me with you-". As he completed his words, he stopped breathing.

Brue held his wrist, and screamed again. As the blond's body paled, she thought about what she saw earlier.

**The man she loves, stabbed his best friend. The one whom he helped to survive on this cruel town.  
**

Rene tried to console her new friend by hugging her. "I-is he dead, Brue?", she asked. Brue, too shocked to answer with words, nodded silently.

Suddenly, the blond's body began to glow. An invocation circle appeared, covering the room's floor. Rene quickly pulled Brue away from his body.

And soon after, they're blinded by light.

When she finally opened her eyes, the blond's body disappeared, only leaving pool of blood around its former position...and a knife. When she attempted to reach the knife...

"Don't touch it, Brue!"

Rene once again pulled her body. _Yeah, it's better that way._ She didn't want to Soul Link him with that as a medium. But it's too late; sudden surge of memories had entered her mind. They're so intense that she collapsed instantly.

"Brue! BRUUUEEEEEE!"

* * *

_This scenery...Rachel Novice College?_

_Those kids...weren't they..._

"Don't make fun of her or else I will call High Priest Zhed!"

"T-Thank you...uh..."

"Oh, I must go now. Well, see you later!"

"Ah, wait! I forget to ask your-"

_Wait, was that boy just stopped? When he's already in front of the Sanctuary's gate?_

"It's Katinshuell! Katinshuell Erde! What's your na-"

_...W-What!? ...How!?_

_Someone approached him from behind. It's that...High Priest Vildt?_

"Hey, kid! Don't yell loudly within the Sanctuary! ...And I assume you're that one boy who handed the application form to me?"

"Y-yes, sir! And I'm sorry, sir!"

"Hmph. And now that you're here, follow me to receive further instructions regarding your new job."

"Yes, sir!"

_Ah, he stopped again..._

"I wish I could meet her again sometime..."

_That was him all along. __**That was him all along.**__**THAT WAS HIM ALL ALONG.**_

_I can't believe we shared the same thoughts all these times._

_Even without Soul Links, our souls..._

* * *

9.20 P.M.

When Brue woke up, there's no Rene. There's no pool of blood. There's no evidences of murder laying whatsoever. There's nothing but hers and Rene's belongings, and a mysterious package of clothes.

She saw the clock, and realized that her supposed flight had already departed. Sigh. All the zenies she collected, all for nothing.

Even though her consciousness asked her to sleep, all Brue can do now is writing her diary on the desk. Filling its pages with her feelings and experiences.

_Dear Diary,  
Today I just learned the horrible truth. I need to make him confess it to me! And I hope we can still be together after all of this. _

_But I don't know if I can live with this! The man I love...it's unthinkable that he'd use a Knife t-to...I just want to throw up! Luckily Rene, my new friend *pokes Rene*, was there to console me. And then there's the issues with the victim's sudden disappearance. Like, it's all so sudden!_

_I'm planning to meet him tomorrow. Although it may seem impossible to do so, given that I don't know where he is now. But hey, that's why I learned about Soul Links all these times! After all, our souls are always connected!_

_...I can't help but look at him differently now. But still, he's the man I truly love. Even back then..._

_I hope that I have good news the next time I write in this diary._  
_Well, here's hoping. _

And after she wrote the last word, Brue planted her face on the surface of the desk and closed her weary eyes.

* * *

1.00 A.M.

Rene entered the room and saw Brue sleeping at the desk. Then, she threw all of her belongings and wore her pajama. She took the blanket which was laying on the bed, and returned to Brue's place. After Rene shrouded Brue's sleeping body with it, she carried her to their bed. And shortly after, she laid herself as well. Feeling that this act could calm her down, Rene held Brue's hands before falling asleep together.

* * *

5.46 A.M.

Brue woke up early today. Where's Rene? She couldn't find her anywhere in the room. And there's no sign of her washing up, either. Ah, wait. She forgot to check the balcony. And as she expected, Rene's there.

"Feeling better now?"

"I think so."

"Let's go. To Rekenber Corporation."

"W-What!?"

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Yay another cliffhanger.

Yay another retcons.

And yay for Ragnarok DS cameos. Sorry if I got their personalities wrong. It's been a long time since I played that game _.

Also, here I changed a bit of "Brue found out about the murder" scene. Honestly, what I got from her diary in canon is that she just saw him, but he never realized that she's been there all along. So, how come he knew that she wanted him to go to Freya's Spring? Okay, okay. She might have contacted him by the time he returned to Rachel. But "tomorrow"!? I understand that Kat could have Rekenber's ~special~ privileges of anywhere-anytime warp services. But how come Brue could arrived at Lighthalzen and then returned to Rachel in span of **a day**!? Especially if we consider the transit flights...  
(On that note, the Airship's RNG sucks. We've just landed at Lighthalzen from Juno. So, why do you take us to Juno AGAIN!? We want to go to Hugel, dammit.)  
And how could she got there at the 'right' timing? It's all too coincidental and illogical. Was Brue get screwed by the Airship's RNG like us? Probably. LOL.

There's Rene acting shady too. There's more than meets the eye with her. And no, before you ask, she isn't obfuscating her stupidity. She just met 'a certain someone' when Brue's still unconscious. Who is this?

On the other hand, so many questions raised in this chapter, thanks to Brue being...well, new to this kind of adventure. What were the Ragnarok DS trio (notice that Lucifi and Lisir were absent) doing in Rachel? Who is this 'Nel'? What about Digotz's lost memories? Also, what kind of work Katinshuell did for High Priest Vildt, and why was he sent to Lighthalzen in the first place? And just what kind of person is Elise?

And finally, the "Ions" arc has ended. Next chapter will be the beginning of "A/Ence" arc. But, who should I focus in for the next chapter? Katinshuell or Elise?

P.S. - I will explain the positioning of the rooms later. I'm currently drawing the layout of the floor and I hope I can post it on my Tumblr soon.


	5. Prominence

Happy end-of-the-month day, folks!

And now, enter the new arc!

EDIT - fixing derp tenses

* * *

Elise knew this would happen.

Benkaisten approached her and took a piece of small paper from his pocket.

"Oh, and before you go, this is my token of gratitude to you. This is a Pass that lets people to trespass the society-dividing wall of Lighthalzen."

Elise glanced at Benkaisten again. This time with a sinister glare.

"Where and when did you get that?"

"I- I don't know. What I know is that in my eighteenth birthday, someone put it inside my book. At first I thought it was a book-marker. But..."

Elise forcibly took the pass from Benkaisten's hand and examined it.

"Can I have it?", she asked.

"Well, it's my token of gratitude for you after all. Go for it."

Elise turned her back and began to walk to the outside. She stopped just before the door and glanced at Benkaisten again.

"Whatever happens, don't get too involved. Just, don't."

Benkaisten nodded, "O-Okay."

* * *

Elise spent the rest of the day assisting her friend Oliver. He's currently writing a series of novels titled "The City of Fairies", and she's working as his beta reader. She could recognize that he's writing about her hometown Eclage just from the dreams he described. So, she helped him with her knowledge.

She still remembered when she and the rest of Slothelodious met him in order to get his autograph for his die-hard fanboy. The first time they met him, she couldn't believe how such a young man is a famous author. _Then again-_

Oliver tugged her shoulder and handed a sheet of written papers.

"Elise, here are the drafts."

Elise smiled, "Okay. Let me see..."

Upon reading Oliver's newest drafts of the fifteenth chapter, Elise had thoughts of what she and Oliver really are. Oliver and his power over Dreams is like her and her power over Time. They can't control it, but when they can, it goes out of control. Like the first time she looped the time; she just wanted people to notice that she was there. If she weren't noticed, she would've been dead by now.

Although she could control when to reset Time by now, she couldn't tell where the Time will carry her to. Sometimes the timing of her departures was the same for several times in a row. And sometimes, she went back at the time of her birth. She knew it's painful to relieve the same events again and again, especially when she did everything from the ground. But, it's necessary to save everyone. She knows well that everything won't be all sugars and rainbow, that everything needs sacrifices. But what could she do?

Suddenly, Oliver popped up in front of her face. He made his usual starry stare and shouted, "Elise? Helooooo~!".

Elise shrugged, "Ah, hiiiiiii. I'm fine thank you."

"Shall we continue, then?"

"Okay then", Elise closed her eyes and slammed the drafts on the table, "First, Mark is a bit too out of character here. Also, don't let Maggi and Alp sink into the background. You could make them occasionally converse with Lian, of course. Oh and don't, I repeat, DON'T give Lian too much spotlight."

Oliver examined the drafts and noted Elise's words on them. After he's done writing, Oliver looked back at Elise.

Elise smiled, "Now, let's go to the technicalities..."

* * *

At night, Elise decided to leave Oliver and stay in her guildmate's house. Specifically, Harold's. Harold's father, Gregor, saved her from 'that horrible place' and let her stay with his family until she recovered. She's content enough with them that every time she comes to Juno, she always stayed at the Grisheims'.

Elise knocked the door, "Mrs. Helena, Harley, are you home? It's me, Elise."

She could hear hurried footsteps from behind the door. Soon after, a long-haired bluenette opened the door.

"E-Elise...long time no see..."

"Four years, huh. Yeah, a long time, sassy Harley."

Harley surprised and blushed, "Don't call me that!"

Elise chuckled at Harley's responses. Soon after that, a beautiful middle-aged woman came behind him.

"Well, well, what a guest we have here. Good night, Lhis."

"Good night too, Mrs. Helena."

Mrs. Helena then squeezed Elise tightly, "Oh my Lhis, just call me 'Mom', okay?"

Getting annoyed by Helena's squeezing, Elise shrugged and pushed her. Then, Mrs. Helena released her grasps and pushed Elise towards the dining room.

"You came just after the dinner's ready, Lhis! Harley, prepare the table!"

"Yes, mom!", Harley said as he closed the entrance and went to the kitchen.

Elise sighed again. And the dinner went on like the usual. And when she meant "like the usual", she really meant it. Harley breaking plates like the usual, Mrs. Helena smashing cockroaches like the usual, and her sighing at the situations like the usual.

* * *

After the dinner, Elise didn't sleep immediately. In her personal bedroom, she observed everything all of her guildmates are doing.

Kirika was on Cheschrumir Temple. She's sleeping together with Harold, a green-haired Creator girl with her Amistr, a pink-haired Ninja girl, and a ginger-haired female Archbishop. _They must be tired after getting lost, weren't they?_

The rest of the guild were sleeping with Pialla orphanage's children at Mount Mjolnir. There were new members, too: a slicked metal-haired Gunslinger boy and a wimpy blue-haired Clown. Judging by their location, they currently might be searching for the final Godly Item.

Finally, Rene and a blonde girl were currently chasing a pickpocket at Lighthalzen's streets. Wait, the girl just changed her outfit to that of a Soul Linker and cast a spell soon after.

The conclusion is: nothing interesting happened so far.

Normally, she would ask Oliver to insert the images of previous loops onto her guildmates' dreams. But since he's so tired after the beta-reading session, Elise decided to let him rest.

Elise yawned. _I think I should sleep now._

* * *

The next day, Elise went to Sage Castle after breakfast. When Mrs. Helena and Harley asked her about her sudden departure, Elise kept silence and bid them a simple farewell. She headed straight to the Book of Ymir's place, and teleported to Valhalla.

When she arrived, a Valkyrie stood in front the portal, as if she already expected her to come. The Valkyrie greeted Elise, "Welcome back, Lhistuse Lye."

Elise bowed down, "Thank you, Sandra."

"When did you end up in this timeline, may I ask?"

"When I was still in 'that horrible place'. You know which one."

"Forgive me for asking that, Lhistuse."

"No, it's fine."

The Valkyrie, Sandra, then flied and carried Elise to the altar. There, another Valkyrie sat on her throne. Unlike Sandra, this Valkyrie has divine aura surrounding her.

Elise knelt in front of the Valkyrie, "We finally meet again, Grand Valkyrie."

Grand Valkyrie glared at her, "Lhistuse, remember what I said about formalities?"

"Ah, I'm sorry ma'am.", Elise blushed. Then, she stood up, touched her bracelet and closed her eyes.

"Form Change.", as she said so, Elise's clothes changed to that of a High Priest.

"Sandra.", Grand Valkyrie glanced at her subordinate, "You know what to do."

Sandra nodded, "Yes, milady." And soon after, she teleported away.

Grand Valkyrie shifted her attention to Elise, now that she dressed formally.

"Lhistuse Lye, I must remind you that this is the ninety-second time you reset the time. You only have seven resets before you're erased from the world."

Elise hung her head, "I always remember that."

"Well then, I shall contact Sandra. She should be done with her task by now."

The Grand Valkyrie raised her hand and began to chant. As she finished, an unconscious man appeared in front of Elise. She quickly identified him as Digotz, the man she and Rene are currently helping. Knowing what happened to him and what should she do due to her experiences from the previous timelines, Elise mentally prepared herself for the inevitable.

The Grand Valkyrie nodded at her, "Your wish has been fulfilled."

"Thank you."

When she looked at Digotz, he's holding his head in pain and gasped, "W-Where am I? Elise!"

She summoned her Grand Cross and pointed its edge at Digotz's face.

"Digotz Alran Weierstrass, you wished to meet 'him' again with all of your memories intact, right? Then,** DEFEAT ME!**"

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Cliffhanger! CLIFFHANGER!

As the beginning of a new arc, this chapter is shorter than usual. But nice info dump we get, eh?

If you've done Friendship quest, you should've realized that Digotz's full name is different than what's in this chapter. Also, remember another NPC with the same last name? It will make sense soon, I promise.

And yeah, due to Elise's lone departure, the final part of the quest occurred earlier. As for why Katinshuell was dispatched in the next day...well, it will be explained in his POV.

Oh and why is this chapter explains a lot? Because we've seen through Elise's POV.

And speaking of Elise, writing her is...amusing. She's your typical Kuudere with a hint of Tsundere (remember what Maku stated?), but there's more of her inside. She's that kind of person who becomes more friendly the more you know her. Maybe she's a bit stuck-up due to her experiences from the other timelines. But...

Okay, that's it. See you next month!


	6. Omake 1 - Expiations

You want to know miscellaneous things about this fic?

Here you go~

* * *

**What's the purpose of this section, really?**  
This serves as an intermission of some sort. Also, I intentionally left out some of the crucial information in this fic for you to speculate on. And this section will confirm what you've speculated. Oh and as refresher too, since I want to make this fic as depressing as possible.

**You monster...!**  
Well, the main premise of this fic is to make a depressing quest chain ends with a happy ending. But who said that it will be all sunshines and rainbows?

**Also, when will you publish more omakes?**  
One chapter after a new arc starts. Usually in the middle of a month.

**Oh and can you remind me when the fic updates?**  
Monthly updates, my dear.

* * *

**Q&As**

**Is this fic based on Renewal or pre-Renewal?  
**Largely pre-Renewal, but some aspects from Renewal are in.

**How old is everyone?**  
Harley is 23  
The Friendship trio are all 22, with Maku as the oldest and Benkaisten as the youngest  
Katinshuell is 21 (17 in flashback)  
Lachellen is 20 (16 in flashback)  
Bruspetti just turned 19 one week before she appeared in the story (15 in flashback)  
Elise is 19 (but considering she repeated time 92 times...)  
Finally, Rene is 17

**Wait, Lachellen!? Where did she appear in the story?**  
She's 'Ellen', in case you didn't notice. 'Brue' and 'Ellen' call each other as such because they're just that close.

**Are Digotz and Maku currently High First classes?**  
Yes.

**But how?**  
Some adventurers apparently recognized them and gave them their old outfits.

**If so, when did Rekenber find out about Digotz's Blacksmith getups?**  
The night after he received them, Rekenber sneaked in his room and hid them.

**How come Maku doesn't remember Elise's name?**  
Narrative purpose, duh.

**So, this fic has Ragnarok DS cameos. But when did they go to Arunafeltz?**  
About six months after the end of that game.

**Mind sharing everyone's current levels?**  
Both Maku and Digotz are 55/50  
Katinshuell is 60/15  
Bruspetti is 65/23  
Lachellen is 99/2  
Rene is 63/20  
Elise is 67/25  
Harley is 80/35

**Is Morroc already destroyed by the time of the beginning of this fic?**  
Yes.

**Is New World already discovered?**  
Yes.

**Okay, since you mentioned that Cursed Spirits already happened, what other quests are already happened? Excluding Biolabs Entrance and Speed Pots, ofc. And the obvious Rebirth Job Change too.**  
Hey, don't ask spoiler-y questions! Oh well, I'll just list the ones that will be relevant in the next few chapters:  
- Crow of Destiny  
- Juperos Ruins History  
- Shadow a.k.a. Rekenber Job  
- Lost Child  
- Rachel Sanctuary  
- President

**What's up with Elise's Time Loops subplot?**  
That subplot will only be brought up if Elise is the current POV. Otherwise, it won't be mentioned at all. Except...

**Why did you add Harley's data? Will he become important later?**  
It's a secret ;)

* * *

**Deleted Scenes**

Yay, we're on the funniest part of this section! I deleted some scenes from the actual chapters because I thought they're too redundant to fit in. Or just too inappropriate to show, if you know what I mean tehee.

**Chapter 1: Decisions**

True Idiot  
Maku: And done! All I need for tomorrow, done! *closes suitcase*  
Maku's mother: Son, what's this about?  
Maku: M-Mom, I-I'm just-  
Maku's mother: Heh heh, it's about that Weielkier kid and that girl, isn't it?  
Maku: Well, partially. Call me crazy, but I'm serious about my decision to leave this town.  
Maku's mother: Like eight years ago?  
Maku: Eight years ago...? *clutches head* Ugh...  
Maku's mother: You still don't remember, son? That Weielkier kid suddenly came here and asked me politely to, well, "take" you. Being a good mom I am, I let him took you~ If you know what I mean~ *winks*  
Maku: "Take" me with him? What'cha talking about, mom?  
Maku's mother: (Sigh. My son is a true idiot, isn't he?)  
*crash*  
Maku: Mom, Makkie murders the plates again!  
Maku's mother: *sigh* Here we go again...

**Chapter 2: Separations**

What the Hell am I Thinking!?  
Still, Digotz was still wondered about HOW THE HELL COULD MAKU FALL FOR HER!? Elise is a cold prodigy, and Maku is a hot-headed idiot. It's like they're destinied to be an opposite attract. Also, bits of past memories he could remember was that Maku always said he had no interest to have a girlfriend of his own. Even when Nel decided to join them despite his failed attempt of a blind date, Maku quickly declared her as a rival to his love. Wait, what!? Did he seriously swing _that_ way!? Benkaisten might be right all along...  
_What the hell am I thinking!?_

**Chapter 3: Communications**

Invitations...?  
Rene: Say, Brue. Are you interested to join a guild or two?  
Brue: W-What!? I-I'm still inexperienced, and...  
Rene: No worries about being inexperienced! My guildies and I made our guild ourselves, and that turned out to be the best thing ever!  
Brue: In other words, you want me to join your guild?  
Rene: Gods, you figured it out quick! *shocked*  
Brue: *sighed* I'm sorry, Rene. I can't right now. But I'll think about it.  
Rene: No probs! I'll be waiting!

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

Guildmates  
Rene: By the way, in case you want to join us, lemme tell you about how we roll.  
Brue: Oh?  
Rene: Our leader's Kirika Friar, the Vice's Lilian Forte Trautor, and Field Strategist is Elise Lhytus. Those three are the primary founders of our guild.  
Brue: T-"Trautor"? You mean, the family who owned Midgard Times?  
Rene: Yep, the one and only.  
Brue: My father used to subscribe for them, but ever since the Airship Crash thirte-  
Rene: *hiss* Don't talk about that here. Where was I, again? Oh yeah, there's this crybaby Jashqa, the motherly Venne, and our leader's boyfriend Harold! There are two more people, but I don't think they've joined by now. *mumbles*  
Brue: Huh?  
Rene: Suzu and Elim. They're part of the guild, too. But since Suzu couldn't even speak properly and Elim's too young, they must wait until they graduated from the Academy.  
Brue: Why was this "Suzu" couldn't speak properly, may I ask?  
Rene: From what I can remember, she's basically raised by Porings since birth. The leads accidentally killed her "families", so they took responsibility by letting her stay with us.  
Brue: Hmmm, I once read that Porings are quite intelligent. But to an extent that they can raise humans? This is the first I heard of it.  
Rene: *sigh* Well, that's Rune-Midgarts for 'ya. Wanna eat the cakes?  
Brue: Ah, yes!  
Brue: (But...Friar...something's bothering me about that name.)

**Chapter 5: Prominence**

Of Cockroaches and Fists  
*crash*  
Harley: M-M-M-M-Mom...C-C-C-C-C-Cockroaches...  
Helena: Harley, could you please stop breaking plat- COCKROACHES!? **WHERE!?  
**Harley: They are now...crawling on your feet.  
Helena: Haaaah...*concentrates* **ASHURA STRIKE****!  
**Elise: *eats* Here we go again. Guess nothing could change them, eh?

* * *

Well, that's it for now! See you in the next arc's omake!


End file.
